


Playing Cyrano

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dating, Disaster Gays, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeling unworthy, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Just Want My Beloved To Be Happy, Impersonation, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Logan is struggling with a crush on Virgil. Deceit offers to help him... by impersonating Logan long enough to help them get together.What could possibly go wrong?





	Playing Cyrano

Logan is in his room, ~~hiding~~ ~~moping~~ refocusing his thoughts. This whole business of getting flustered whenever Virgil is in the room is truly inconvenient. He needs to come up with a solution for the whole… issue.

Logan hears a knock, and looks up. Deceit is smirking in the doorway.

“Need a hand?” he asks.

“What do you want?” Logan snaps. He isn't in the mood for Deceit's caginess today. It's bad enough that everyone _saw_ him get tongue-tied because Virgil smiled at him, _him,_ _Logic, tongue-tied_ –

“I wanted to offer my assistance with your current dilemma.”

“Dilemma?” Logan asks. “I'm not experiencing any kind of crisis. Has Thomas –”

“No, no, no,” Deceit says, wagging a finger. “Not Thomas. _You_. And your… difficult decision.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Well, the way I see it, you have two options,” Deceit says. “You can either tell Virgil how you feel about him, and risk rejection. _Or_ –” He continues over Logan's attempt at denial – “you can decide never to act on how you feel, and give up on your chance of ever experiencing love.”

Logan's mouth snaps shut.

“Nothing to say?” Deceit asks. “I'm surprised you haven't spotted the logical fallacy. It's obvious, after all…”

“False dilemma,” Logan says, trying to ignore how his voice shakes.

“Yes, exactly!” Deceit claps his hands together, smiling. “You need a third option. But there aren't exactly a lot of other Sides to choose from, are there? So, you need a way you can act on your feelings… without getting hurt.”

“And you're going to help me with that?” Logan asks, his voice suspicious.

Deceit snaps his fingers, and suddenly Logan is looking at himself.

“No,” Deceit says, in a passable imitation of Logan's clipped tones. “You are.”

 

Logan is suspicious of Deceit's motives, of course. But he can't deny the logic of the situation, and he won't refuse help when it's offered.

That's one of the things Deceit admires about him.

Because he's right, of course. Logan… doesn't understand love. Doesn't know how to tell when someone is flirting, or showing signs of attraction. Oh, he might be able to recite a list of symptoms – dilated pupils, mirroring body language, increased pulse rate – but there's a world of difference between knowing the signs in theory, and spotting it in action.

Deceit is so much better at that human touch, at all the little things that Logan never seems to see. In himself, in Virgil… or in Deceit.

But Deceit has come to terms with that, long since. He's a Dark Side, as far from a potential partner as it's possible to be. He doesn't care about winning Logan over, or pulling him and Virgil apart.

Logan is better than that. Logan deserves to get everything he wants. Even if what he wants is… someone else.

It doesn't matter. Deceit is going to help him. _No matter what it takes_.

 

With Logan's consent, Deceit outlines his plan. He'll spend time with Virgil, flirt with him, try to warm him to the idea of dating Logan. And assuming Virgil is open to the idea, Logan can take over at that point, and begin a relationship without Virgil ever needing to know.

“Beginning a relationship under false pretences –” Logan begins.

“Oh, that's something you would _never_ do, I understand!” Deceit exclaims. “But… that's exactly what I'm here for, isn't it? The things you would never do?”

And so “Logan” asks Virgil to go over some work with him in his room. After the task is done, he hesitates, flashing a quick smile at Virgil before saying:

“You are welcome to stay for a while, if you would wish to? Your presence is… enjoyable.”

Virgil blinks a little, and smiles back just as fast.

“Sure. I'll just… play some music or whatever.”

They sit there like that for a while, sharing the silence together, Virgil playing music while “Logan” is “reading”.

Or rather, Deceit is cataloguing Virgil's body language. The way he glances at Logan every so often, more so when he thinks Logan isn't looking. The way a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, even when his eyes are closed. The way he taps his foot in time with the music, occasionally mouthing the words. A couple of times he gets completely lost in whatever song is playing, doing adorable little half-motion dance moves along to the beat.

…

Deceit already suspected that Logan's feelings were requited. This is simply confirmation of his plan. That's the only reason that he finds a smile curving on his face, one he has to hide before Virgil notices.

On to step two: getting Virgil to realise how they both feel.

 

Virgil and “Logan” spend more time together. They argue about cryptids, put together an intricate 3D jigsaw, binge-watch documentaries on Netflix. And Deceit does all the things that Logan should be doing, all the little emotional touches that Logic doesn't quite understand. He holds Virgil's gaze, lets accidental touches linger. Smiles, a little shyly, and his eyes light up when Virgil smiles back.

When they're sat on the sofa, side by side, Deceit lets their shoulders rest together. Neither of them puts an arm around each other but… the contact is a line of electricity down his side. He barely hears the rest of the documentary.

… which, uh. Is exactly what “Logan” would be doing. It's just a part he's playing, nothing more. (If he tells himself that often enough, he might even start to believe it.)

At the end of their Netflix date, “Logan” catches Virgil staring at him. He blinks a couple of times, a smile coming to his face automatically, and Virgil's eyes crinkle as he smiles back.

“What's that look in aid of?” Deceit asks, still careful to use Logan's tones.

“I – when you smile –” Virgil bites his lip. “… It's nothing. Don't worry about it.”

He ducks his head, that same shy smile on his lips, and something in Dee's heart spasms, like a muscle pulled too tight.

It sounds like step two is complete.

 

When Deceit briefs Logan about the progress he's made, Logan is delighted.

“You really believe he reciprocates my interest?”

Dee grins back at him. “Reciprocates, wants to act on, and is on the verge of realising you feel the same.”

“Then… it's time?” Logan is practically buzzing with excitement. “I should step back in?”

“No!”

They both blink a little at Dee's sudden outburst, and Logan's smile fades a little, but after a millisecond Deceit plays it off smoothly.

“I mean, not yet. This is Anxiety we're talking about. You need to ease him into it. One more… rendezvous. Just one more.”

Deceit swallows, hard.

“Then I'll be out of your hair.”

That was always the end goal, wasn't it? The final result.

The two of them, together. Happy. And Deceit… alone again. Like he always has been.

This isn't a bad thing. This is what he _wanted_. He wanted them to be selfish. He wanted them to be _happy_!

Even if it wasn't… even if it could _never_ be with him.

 

He plans the perfect night for “Logan” and Virgil. The first night for the two of them to realise how they feel. And… the last night for Deceit to be a part of it.

“Virgil, can I show you something I've been working on?” “Logan” asks.

“Of course.” Virgil smiles. “You know I'm always interested in anything you've made.”

So “Logan” conjures up a nighttime field, crickets chirping and fireflies dancing in the distance. And above, perfectly clear, a shimmering sky full of stars.

The two of them lie on a blanket together, stargazing. “Logan” points out the constellations, names different features of the night sky. At one point, to help Virgil find a star, “Logan” leans against him, his head resting on Virgil's shoulder. He leaves it there, and Virgil doesn't pull away.

After a while, they lapse into a companionable silence, almost-dozing against each other. The backs of their hands brush against each other, and Deceit knows Virgil is thinking about taking his hand.

He gently moves away.

“Virgil,” he says softly. “I've enjoyed spending time with you, these last couple of weeks. I find your company… most pleasant.”

The words are Logan's, but the sentiment? It's all Dee's own.

Virgil laughs softly.

“You make it sound like we're never gonna talk again. I'll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Of course,” Deceit lies. “I hope to continue seeing you very regularly. I –”

Words fail him. He doesn't say it, no matter how much he wants to. He feels it, with every fibre of his being. But…

He can't take that moment away from the two of them.

“You know, you've been acting different, these last couple of weeks,” Virgil comments. “When we're alone together.”

“Apologies,” “Logan” says reflexively. “I hope my behaviour hasn't –”

“I wasn't complaining,” Virgil interrupts. “I like… both sides. Y'know?”

Deceit bites his tongue.

For a moment, he imagines admitting the truth. Confessing his feelings to Virgil, and having them requited.

What a beautiful fantasy. But fantasies aren't Deceit's speciality.

If he tells the truth, Virgil will be furious at him. He'll see this as yet another reason to distrust Deceit, another betrayal between them, another chasm that they will never be able to build a bridge over. And… he might blame Logan too. This might come between them. Might ruin their chance at happiness.

So Deceit does what he always does.

He lies.

“I'm becoming fatigued,” “Logan” says. “I'm afraid I shall have to retire. May we continue this conversation another time?”

“Wait –” Virgil says.

“Logan” smiles at him.

“Tomorrow,” he promises.

Virgil frowns.

“Tomorrow,” he repeats. “I'm holding you to that.”

 

“It's time.”

Deceit materialises in Logan's room immediately after sinking away from Virgil. Logan starts, then registers his words.

“Time – you think I should confess?”

“Tomorrow,” Deceit says. “I'm certain of it. If you don't, he will.”

Deceit is so used to the syrupy sweetness of saying what people want to believe. The truth he can't stand to hear is a bitter taste indeed.

“I… thank you,” Logan says.

“Think nothing of it,” Deceit says, letting the smooth smile slide onto his face.

Logan frowns. “Dee… you've done a great deal helping me with this. It… matters.”

Deceit's smile might falter then. Just for an instant.

“Go to him,” he says. “Be happy together. That'll be my thanks.”

“Deceit…?”

He is gone before Logan is done speaking his name.

 

The next day, Logan pulls Virgil to one side.

“Can we talk privately?” he asks.

“Finally,” Virgil comments. “Come on, we can go to my room.”

As soon as the door shuts, Virgil starts talking –

“So that thing I was saying yesterday –”

”… yes?” Logan blinks. Normally, Deceit had briefed him fully after each encounter with Virgil, but last night he had left too suddenly, and Logan is left without context.

“I meant it. Come on, you don't have to pretend any more.”

Logan is confused.

Virgil chuckles, half-smiling. “Don't make me say it.”

“Say what?”

“Come on, Dee. We both know it's you.”

“I think you're under a misapprehension –”

“I've known for a while now.” The words flood out of Virgil. “I couldn't understand it at first, but then you did that thing where you smile and – you don't even know all your tells, do you? I probably shouldn't tell you.” He laughs. “It made so much more sense, realising that you were the one flirting with me like that, but I couldn't understand – you thought I wouldn't be interested if you were really you? Well, you were wrong, Dee, I forgive you, I just want to try and make this work…”

Virgil trails off slowly at the sight of Logan's face.

“Dee? C'mon. What's… what are you playing at?”

“My name is _Logan_ ,” he answers coldly, and the colour drains from Virgil's face. “And I think I should go.”

 

Logan slams into Deceit's room.

“What. Did you. _Do_?”

Deceit stares at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Was this your plan all along?” Logan snaps. “To make a fool of me? Or to drive a wedge between us? Was this – did you intend to hurt me from the start, or are you simply so incompetent that you _ruin_ everything you touch?”

Some part of Deceit curls up on itself like a porcupine, becoming nothing but sharpness.

“Really? You're blaming _me_ for your own ineptitude? After I spent weeks, helping you with this –”

“He loves _you_.”

Logan's words cut through Deceit like a knife.

“Oh, I can't imagine you didn't know,” Logan continues. “You made me believe I had a chance to taunt me, is that it? But he knew it was you, and he wants – he didn't – he –”

Logan's voice is shaking.

Deceit can't say anything. His voice has left him. He has no words left in the world.

Logan glares at him, tears welling in his eyes, and he starts to move forward –

Then the door slams open.

“Deceit, what the _fuck_ –” Virgil demands.

Then he sees Logan, and freezes.

“What the fuck is going on?” Virgil asks.

Neither of them move.

“Was this – I don't – have you two been –”

“It was my idea,” Deceit says quickly. “I thought. It would help.”

He can't take his eyes off Logan as he says it. Logan snorts, but he doesn't move.

“You thought –” Virgil shakes his head. “You're telling me. You two _idiots_. Thought I _wouldn't know_???”

“You knew?” Deceit and Logan ask in unison, before looking back at each other uncomfortably.

“I thought –” Virgil turned to Deceit. “I knew Logan had to be helping you. You had the right outfit, you were going in his room… I thought you didn't want to face me as yourself. I kinda understood why but… you were trying so hard. It was… sweet.”

“And you –” Virgil rounds on Logan. “I thought you _knew_. I thought you were _letting him be you_ because you _knew_ that I would – that for you, I – ugh! I always… we were figuring it out? I thought we were _figuring it out!_ ”

“Deceit was the one figuring it out with you,” Logan says. He's biting his lip, hard enough that it must be hurting.

Virgil laughs. “We've already established that _I know how to tell the difference_ , Lo. I thought _we_ were figuring it out.”

”… Oh.”

“You… uh.” Logan pauses. “Polyamory is –”

“Yeah, way ahead of you,” Virgil snarks. “But does someone want to explain to me what's happening _here_?” He gestures wildly between the two of them.

Logan looks expectantly at Deceit.

“I'm _not_ surprised you figured it out,” Dee croons. “Logan _absolutely_ knew how I felt about you. From the start.”

“I seem to have misunderstood the situation,” Logan says slowly. “I… well, to be honest, I was under the misapprehension that Deceit was courting _me_.”

There's an awkward silence. Too long to mask.

“I wouldn't put you in that position,” Deceit comments.

Another pause.

“That was not a denial,” Logan says, his voice tight.

“Of course not,” Virgil comments. “He only tells you things you want to hear.”

Deceit starts. He can't mean –

“And I very much want to hear that my intentions towards you are welcomed.”

Deceit is frozen, completely still. If he doesn't breathe, perhaps this moment of misunderstanding can last forever – perhaps he can keep believing –

Virgil reaches over, and semi-awkwardly cuffs him on the shoulder.

“Date us?” he asks, voice casual even as his face is turning red.

“Both of us?” Logan echoes. His eyes are on Dee's intense and dark.

“I can't –”

Logan and Virgil glance at each other, and smirk.

“ _Falsehood_ ,” they both say in unison.

Deceit reaches out either side, and grabs at their hands – a little too fast, a little frantic. He definitely isn't blushing right now.

The two of them join hands too, and it's the three of them, stood in a circle.

Deceit is with Logan. He's with Virgil. He's with _both_ of them.

And he never, ever wants to let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea, like so many before it, was born on my Discord! <https://discord.gg/SM7JVze>


End file.
